My Family
by Katherine98-chan
Summary: Flashbacks of Donquixote Karin's past with the Donquixote Family from age 1 - 19. (Replaced Lil' Me) [I hate it whenever I miss a chapter ]
1. Prologue

Prologue:

21 year old Donquixote Doflamingo held a baby girl in his arms. It wasn't just any girl, it was his beloved daughter.

* * *

><p>He hated his father for his foolish decision to leave Mariejois, resulting in the death of his dear mother and a traumatic experience he'll never forget. His brother, Rocinante, suddenly disappeared when he was 11.<p>

Nightmare Dulcinea, a Mirror Demon, approached him after one of the times he was tortured by the angry townsfolk. Dulcinea would grant his wish while protecting him, in exchange, he'd have to give her his soul after he died. Dulcinea worked under the name Sally so as not to attract attention, especially from other demons. He then met Vergo, and Trébol.

Bu that was many years ago.

* * *

><p>His daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and smiled. The child had blonde hair, like his; pale skin and dark rings around her red eyes, like her mother. Donquixote Karin was a half-demon. It was rare to see a half-demon. Most half-breeds are often discriminated against. A great burden rests on the new parents, as the Nightmare Family was one of the strongest demon clans.<p>

Karin opened her eyes and stared at Doflamingo. "Hello there, Love." Sally cooed at the child. Doflamingo smiled at Karin. Karin smiled back. The curious child reached for her father's face, tiny hands barely covering his nose. Doflamingo kissed her cheek. "Karin-chan."

"Papa!"


	2. Don't leave

Chapter 1: Don't leave…

Karin was about a year old. She was bawling in her cot. The cot was as large as Doflamingo's bed and had bars to prevent Karin from falling or climbing out. In the cot were many blankets and pillows. Pillows were attached at the base of the railing so Karin would not hit her head when she wanted to lean against the railing.

"Bwaaaaaaah!"

Doflamingo entered Karin's room. She held onto the railing and was crying very loudly. Her face was red and tears stained her face. Doflamingo put his hands on the railing. Karin put her hands on his but still kept bawling.

He tried to make her lie down but she refused and would get up again. Frustrated, he tried to pick her up but she still kept bawling though it was lesser when he carried her.

He put her down again in the cot and crawled into the cot with her. He leaned on one side and put Karin next to him. She stopped crying and crawled over him, resting her head on his body. Every time he shifted, Karin would get up, look at him and then crawl over him again, putting more of her body over him.

After awhile, Karin did not move for some time. Doflamingo assumed that Karin had fallen asleep and attempted to get out of the cot. He gently carried Karin off his chest and onto the cot. He managed to climb out but Karin had woken up again and was about to cry again.

Doflamingo quickly picked Karin up and ran to his bedroom. He tucked Karin with him under the covers. She cried during the sudden change of environment but eventually snuggled on his chest.

Doflamingo kissed her, put his hand on her back and stroked her, assuring her that he wouldn't leave her again.

"Shh… Papa's here."


	3. Vergo-tan

Chapter 2: Vergo-tan

Karin was about 2 years old. She had short blonde hair and thin black rings around her bright red eyes. She wore a plain purple dress and a brown bear coat with a hood that had a cute bear's face and ears on it.

Doflamingo wore a black suit and tie, purple tinted shades and his pink feathery coat. His blonde hair was long and spiky.

The other man, Vergo wore dark shades, had black hair and funny facial hair.

Karin crawled to the side of her cot. She had grown really fast and was already able to run around but she couldn't speak complete sentences yet though she understood most of what people said. She started to feel hungry and began making noise.

Vergo came over to her cot and picked her up.

"Up, up and away~" he said, lifting her up in the air and gently bringing her down.

"Bwah...Wah...Hic." Tears started to form at her eyes. She was getting afraid. _All I wanted was something to eat, so why is Vergo lifting me up in the air? What if he dropped me?_

Her father frowned.

Vergo's repeated his action but added a "Bwo-osh!".

Karin got excited. "Hya!" She had forgotten she was hungry.

"Ah!" Doflamingo said happily as he took Karin from Vergo.

"Veygo-tan!" Karin started to laugh.

Doflamingo then made the mistake of tossing her up into the air. Karin panicked and began bawling even after Doflamingo tried to calm her down. "Hush hush, Love." Doflamingo repeatedly tried to pacify his crying daughter.

A familiar clicking of heels managed to calm Karin and she was placed into another pair of arms.

"Stop crying, Love." Her mother said as she patted Karin's head. Karin stopped bawling and looked up at her mother.

She looked at Doflamingo once before she turned back to face her mother. Sally stroked Karin's face and Karin held onto her long fingers.

Sally gave Karin back to Doflamingo. Karin stretched her fingers and touched Doflamingo's face. He had a sharp nose and his face felt very warm. She tried grabbing his shades but Doflamingo didn't let her. She touched his face, her hand couldn't even cover his cheek. Doflamingo gave a quick kiss on Karin's cheek, making her giggle. She then pressed her face on the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Karin luv Papa."

"Fufufufu. I love you too, Karin."


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 3: Nightmare

"KYYAAAHHH!"

"Oof!"

Something small shot under the covers of his bed and hit him hard. Doflamingo switched on the lights and removed the covers. Karin was curled up into a little ball. Her blonde hair was loosely tied into a single ponytail and was in a mess, like she had been rolling around in her sleep.

Doflamingo carried the 3-year old child onto his lap and glanced at the clock. 4:00am. "What's wrong, Love?" He asked Karin, who had calmed down a bit. For a 3 year old, Karin could run really fast. But then again, she wasn't like any other human child.

"I had a bad dream."

"My darling Donquixote-Nightmare Karin had a nightmare? Oh the irony." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Of course, Love."

Karin lay down on the bed and tried to get a comfortable position. First, she tried lying flat on her back, then she flipped over onto her stomach. Then she laid down with the side of her face on the bed and her butt high up in the air. No matter how much she rolled, flipped or laid, she didn't feel comfortable. She pressed the side of her face onto the bed with her butt up high. "This bed is uncomfortable." She pouted.

Doflamingo moved from his cross-legged sitting position to lean against the bed frame with his hands behind his head to watch Karin roll around. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with all its buttons open, exposing his well-toned muscular body. His pink feather coat hung on a chair near his desk. His sunglasses were on his face. Karin turned to face him and lied down with her arms and legs sprawled all over his legs. It didn't feel comfortable so she began crawling upwards. She laid on his stomach but felt hot. She moved higher again to rest her head on his shoulder and her body on his chest. She grew frustrated about not having a comfortable sleeping position and rolled off him. She then gave up and rested her head on his chest with her body on the cool mattress.

She could hear the beating of her Father's heart. A cool breeze blew through the open window and Karin let out a yawn. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. Doflamingo switched off the light and resumed his sleep.


	5. Pamu nii-chan

Chapter 4: Pamu nii-chan

3 year old Karin was more used to the other Donquixote Family members now. She's now more aware of her surroundings and is starting to develop her powers. She's easily influenced by the Donquixote Family. Especially her parents. She too, gets excited upon seeing blood.

There's Pica, Trébol, Diamanté, Vergo, Jora, Lao G, Machvise, Señor Pink and Gladius, Buffalo and Baby 5. All of them are her family.

Each adult Family member takes a turn to look after Karin. Karin feels especially close to Gladius. He was like a big brother. He often teaches her how to hold a gun and how to shoot properly.

However, the first time Gladius had to look after her wasn't so pleasant.

* * *

><p>As a teenager, wanting to be wild and free was one of his favourite things to do. Baby-sitting was something Gladius had totally not expected when he joined the Donquixote Pirates.<p>

Karin had wandered into his room that time. She was interested in one of the guns Gladius kept in his room. He had no idea how she found it, since he was very neat and organised. However, he was not prepared to deal with the wrath of his captain should anything bad happen to the young child. Karin held the gun in her two hands. The gun was pointed at him. It slipped and almost killed him. Fortunately for him, the bullet somehow stopped in mid-air just in front of his face before dropping onto the floor. "Ito Ito." was all Karin said as she watched the bullet fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>But at least the next few sessions improved.<p>

"Pamu nii-chan."

Mostly.

Gladius twitched his eye. Karin gave him that nickname after she saw him explode and also due to his devil fruit, the Pamu Pamu no Mi, which allows him to make his own body or any inorganic object he touches to rupture and explode. His short-temper would often trigger his devil fruit, usually causing his hat or hair to explode.

"Pamu nii-chan?"

Gladius tried to pretend his didn't hear Karin call him. He really needed to remember to close his door properly. Though, it probably wouldn't stop Karin from trying to come in. He needed a better lock.

"Niiiii-chaaaaaaaannn… Pamu Pamu!"

The wooden crate close to where Gladius was sitting at exploded.

"Ouch!"

Gladius turned to face Karin. She was holding one of her arms. She had a splinter.

"Karin! Don't move, I'll help you." Gladius removed the splinters and cleared the destroyed crate. He was happy for her that she was growing stronger, but it annoyed him that she is actually copying some of the Family's bad habits as well.

He then realised that Karin was holding onto a book. It was a storybook. And not any storybook. It was **THAT** storybook. "Pamu nii-chan. Read a story to me!"

"But I've read this book to you so many times already. Anyway, you have to address me properly. My name isn't Pamu." Gladius said slightly irritated. He had read this book so many times with her, seeing the book actually made him feel kinda sick.

"Gladi nii-chan." She tried to pronounce the first two syllables of his name.

"Nope. My name is Gladius. Gl-a-di-us. Say it properly. I won't read the story until you say my name right."

"Gladius nii-chan."

"Good. Now ask me again."

"Pamu nii-chan, can you read this story for me?"

Gladius fell backwards onto his bed as he sighed in exasperation. "Ask me **properly**." He emphasised on 'properly'. He needed to control his temper. He can't afford to blow up in front of her. _(pun intended)_

"Gladius nii-chan, can you read this story for me?"

He sat up. "That's better. Come, I'll read with you."

Karin sat in Gladius's lap. "I like Gladius nii-chan very much!"

He patted her head. "Yeah, I like you too, Karin."

There was a brief silence. "Pamu nii-chan." She teased him again.

"Get out of my room. I'm going to get a new lock."


	6. Donquixote Pirates

Chapter 5: Donquixote Pirates

4-year old Karin looked up at her uncle who towered over her. She was still quite small for a 4 year old. He wore weird makeup and shades to cover his face. She didn't really feel very comfortable at first, but she liked his black feathery coat. It was comfortable to sleep in. His smile was also kinda warming too. Karin often wonders what her uncle would look like without his shades and makeup.

Donquixote Rocinante, or as the Family calls him: Corazon, is the younger brother of Doflamingo. Karin met him only recently. There was this feeling she didn't like about him. It was a sense she felt, especially in the presence of marines. Corazon didn't talk much. He didn't communicate with anyone except Doflamingo and Sally. Actually, he didn't really talk at all. He would scribble on a notepad. Most of the time it's just a single word written and people had to guess what he was trying to say.

It was Corazon's turn to look after her. Karin was actually afraid of him. He was very, **very** clumsy. Almost always tripping, or catching fire every time he tried to light his cigarette.

* * *

><p>One time, while she was sleeping in his coat, it suddenly burst into flames. She got burnt the first time but healed quickly. She eventually got so used to the Corazon catching fire that her body would instinctively turn into water to douse the flames while protecting her own body.<p>

* * *

><p>Corazon carried Karin on his shoulders as he took her out to enjoy fresh breeze. They were currently at a garbage disposable unit in a port town called Spider Miles somewhere in the North Blue.<p>

"Cora-tan."

Corazon stopped walking.

"Is it really true that I have to be separated from the Family in order to be stronger?"

Karin felt herself rise and fall. Corazon shrugged his shoulders.

"Then nevermind." She rested her chin on his head. Corazon continued walking. "Cora-tan. Is there something wrong with me? Am I broken or something? Other children don't want to play with me. Some of them bully me just because I'm small or have red eyes."

"You're beautiful." He scribbled on a piece of notepad. There was even a heart doodled at the corner.

That was the last time she interacted with him. He always kept his distance from the Family. Whenever she tried to approach him, he would move away. Occasionally, he would kick her away but she would just stand up and try to follow him until she was distracted by something else.

* * *

><p>"Gladius nii-chan! I wanna ride on your shoulders." Karin said as she chased after Gladius. The Donquixote Pirates had just finished another mission. Karin often followed on missions. Usually following Gladius or Doflamingo. Corazon would never let her follow him. Karin lagged behind due to the weight of the suitcase she was carrying.<p>

"Karin, is the suitcase too heavy for you?" Baby 5 asked her.

"Why not mine-iin?" Machvise asked.

"I like Gladius nii-chan."

"But Karin, you can walk by yourself. You don't need me to carry you. I can help you with your suitcase, if you want." Gladius continued walking, not stopping. He carried his suitcase in one hand.

Señor Pink swam in the floor beside them. He had the ability of the Sui Sui no Mi, which allowed him to swim in solid ground and walls as if they were water. Karin found this ironic since he still can't swim in water. "Just carry her, Gladius. We can all take turns to carry her."

"I only want Gladius nii-chan." Karin pouted.

"Argh, fine." Gladius stopped and carried Karin. She sat on his shoulders. He picked up the two suitcases. "Careful now. I don't want you to fall off, so don;t lean back too much."

"Yay! Heh, I'm bigger than you now, Baby 5!" She giggled.

"Ne, Karin. I heard that you used to have different nicknames for each of the Family members. Do you still remember them?" Baby 5 asked.

"We all can remember," Machvise snickered, "**Pamu nii-chan**."

Gladius rolled his eyes. "And you were Tonton-kun. Señor Pink was Sui-tan."

"Why is it that only we have such nicknames? The others don't." Señor Pink asked Karin.

"I like you guys. You let me follow on your missions. I guess I'm closer to you." Karin played with Gladius's spiky light blue hair.

"Don't move around too much."

* * *

><p>Back at base, Trébol greeted Karin.<p>

"Ne ne, Karin. How was your mission?"

Karin tensed up. Trébol was too close to her. Gladius was in equal discomfort as well. "Trébol, you're too close." Karin leaned back.

"Karin, don't lean back too much. We'll both fall backwards."

"Good afternoon, Diamanté, Pica, Jora, Buffalo." Karin greeted the others in the base. They greeted her back.

"Welcome back, Love~" Karin turned towards her mother.

"Gladius nii-chan taught me how to shoot today. I shot down 3 enemies!"

"That's nice." Sally lifted Karin off Gladius's shoulders with no effort. Sally was much taller than most of the Family members.

"I hope you enjoyed today. Today is your last day with us. It's almost time for the tradition."

There was a tradition in the Nightmare Family, where when the child was of the human age of 4, he/she will have to be separated from the family so as to further develop the child's skills while testing the child's strength to reunite with the family.

"I'm scared."

"You don't have to be afraid." Doflamingo comforted her. "You're very strong, right?"

"Okay." She rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Sally drew a circle with her finger. A large purple portal opened.

"Bye bye, everyone." She waved. "Pamu nii-chan, Tonton-kun, Sui-tan. Bye-Bye!"


	7. I'm 15 now

Chapter 6: I'm fifteen now!

Karin finally reunites with her Family. Everyone looks so much different. 11 years is enough to change a human.

* * *

><p>Karin now had red hair instead of blonde hair. She stands at the height of 1.71m. Her red eyes now had darker black circles.<p>

Her father now wears a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes.

Her mother's clothes were now less punk-like and fit well in Dressrosa. Her mother wore a deep purple Flamenco dress with Sakura patterns, long sleeves and ruffles on the skirt with black heels. Sally said she used to stay in Dressrosa, and it was one of her favourite islands.

Trébol's new attire consists of a long coat with a ring-pattern on it, bare feet with a mid-length chained-shackle on each of his ankles, which are not linked together.

Diamanté now has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin, wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape made of steel.

Pica wears a light-colored spade shaped armoured chestplate with the spade symbol attached by light-colored leather straps and a metal chain in-between the light-colored leather straps at the top with armour plating stretched and wrapped around his sides and black and white armbands just a round his elbows.

Jora now has a more plump upper body, very skinny legs and wears a pink dress, with yellow flowers on it, and has a pink bead necklace.

Lao G now wears a blue jumpsuit with an arrow pointing upwards with two lightning bolt-like shapes pointing towards his shoulders. The jumpsuit has a belt with the letter 'G' on the buckle. He also wears white gloves and boots.

Machvise now wears a large red shirt with swirly designs on it and a tail-like appendage on its back. He wears sunglasses, and has the Donquixote Pirates' jolly roger printed on both his arms, and a red peaked cap that also has the crew's jolly roger on the front and a clover-shaped iron plate on his back.

Señor Pink now wears a pink bonnet and purple aviator sunglasses, and carries a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He also wears a blue scarf with white polka dots around his neck with a pink bib underneath it. He wears a purple cut off, sleeveless shirt with the logo "Let's Baby" in yellow on it, and swimming trunks with stars all over it.

Gladius now wears a full body black-colored coat with gold-colored metal rings on the arms and chest, and black and gold-colored metal gears on the elbows, and matching black boots. Gladius also sports a black ninja mask which is connected to a pair of blue goggles, covering half of his face, and a black top hat. His spiky light blue hair is much longer and is condensed inside the top hat.

Baby 5 now wears a skimpy, velvet French maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her white bra partly visible. Her black hair is much longer and curlier and wears dark colored heels.

Buffalo now wears a yellow fur coat and wraps thick chains around his body, and is seen wearing a pair of strange-shaped boots. His hair is arranged in a propeller-like formation, and he has protruding teeth where the Donquixote Pirates' Jolly Roger is depicted.

There were new additions to the Family too: Dellinger, Monet and Viola.

Dellinger has shaggy blonde hair that is longer in the back. He wears pink hoop earrings and a white baseball cap with horns coming out of it on his head. The mark on the center of his hat is shaped like a Fighting Fish. He wears a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it. He has an effeminate appearance, wearing shorts and stilettos. Dellinger is a hybrid between a human and a Fighting Fish merman. She felt comfortable with him, but sometimes finds him arrogant and annoying.

Monet is a green haired woman who wears a green tank top with "HAPPY" written in dark green on the chest, yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes and swirly glasses.

Viola is a young, slender, curvaceous, lightly-tanned, well-endowed woman, of slightly below average height, with long black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, with a lock hanging on her left side. She wears a red rose in her hair, a long, sleeveless white Flamenco dress with violet polka dot and frills, round earrings, and purple stiletto heels. Viola was formerly the Princess of Dressrosa. She didn't like Viola much. Mostly due to her Clairvoyance ability. The Giro Giro no Mi has useful abilities but it wasn't very pleasant if it was used on yourself. Karin felt extremely self-conscious when near Viola. But Viola did teach her about Dressrosa's culture, especially the dancing. That was the only thing she liked about Viola.

* * *

><p>She laid down in her father's bed. The Royal Palace of Dressrosa was a beautiful place. On the surface, Dressrosa was a beautiful and peaceful country. But, Dressrosa had its dark secrets too. It didn't matter much to Karin anyway. To her, it's just business. <p>

Karin sighed. "What's the matter, Love?"

Karin turned to face her father. "It's boring to be cooped up in the palace. I wanna go out and kill!"

"You ought to train first. What have you learnt today?"

"I learnt the abilities of the Yuki Yuki no Mi. I can shapeshift into Monet-ane too!"

"Your eyes are still red, Love." Sally pointed out.

Karin now looked like Monet. However, she still had her original red eyes. Monet has amber coloured eyes.

"But this transformation is impressive. She does look exactly like the real Monet." Doflamingo admitted.

Karin covered the bottom half of her face with her hands. She didn't realise she was doing it, yet felt so natural. Her face felt red too. Was she blushing?

"Monet-chan does that whenever she's complimented. It's her habit." Sally told Karin. Karin reverted back into her original form.

"I also learnt how to change the age of my physical body too." Her body shrunk to 4 years of age. She fell onto the floor. "But it drains my energy. I'm so tired now…" Doflamingo carried her with one hand.

"Do you need blood?"

"Yes please."

Doflamingo let Karin bite on his index finger. It felt like a small pinch before she started licking the blood from the wound. "Enough?"

Karin's body started growing again. It stopped at her original 15 years. She curled into a ball and slept in her father's lap.

"I missed my Family."

"We missed you too." Doflamingo stroked her hair.


	8. Buffalo & Baby 5

Chapter 7: Buffalo & Baby 5

"Hey Karin, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" A 16-year old Karin asked as though it was a foreign word. "What's that? Can it be eaten?"

"By definition, it refers to a regular male companion who one shares a romantic or sexual relationship with -dasuyan." Buffalo explained to her.

"Oh. I see. No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ah but is there anyone you like? A pretty girl like you should have many suitors!"

"But I'm not interested in a romantic relationship."

"Oh come on, don't be shy!"

"Well, I met this guy before. I like him. He's a fun companion."

"Ooooh. Who's the lucky guy?" 

"What 'lucky guy'?" Gladius suddenly appeared behind the three of them.

"KYAAAH!" Baby 5 and Buffalo were shocked. Buffalo had flipped the table in the cafe they were having a drink at as a result. Karin held the three cups: one in each hand and the third on her head.

"Gladius nii-chan, hello. Do you want to go to the casino with me?"

"You'd make the casino bankrupt, Karin." He took the cup from her head, pulled down his mask and took a sip. "Gah, your drinks are always too sweet, Karin." Gladius wiped his mouth and put on his mask again. "I'll see the three of you back at the Palace in 2 hours." Gladius adjusted his top hat before walking away.

"Tell me about the 'lucky guy'~" Baby 5 was excited. Buffalo put the table back to its original position.

"He's short-tempered, violent, exciting. Can be a gentleman sometimes." Karin tapped her chin, trying to think of other suitable descriptions.

"That kinda sounds like Gladius." Baby 5 laughed.

"But he's not Gladius."

"What's his name? Tell me, tell me!"

"Eus– You know what, I'm not going to tell!"

"How about a game? If we win, you'll tell us his name!" Baby 5 said.

"Why am I being dragged into this?" Buffalo sweat-dropped.

"What game?" Karin loved games!

"A race. Return to the palace and touch the castle wall. You can run, swim or fly. But no teleporting!" Baby 5 said firmly.

"Fly. We'll both fly. Me versus you and Buffalo." Large pink feathered wings appeared and opened up from Karin's back. Her red hair turned blonde.

"Pink wings this time? Baby 5, this is going to be a challenge-dasuyan." Buffalo commented.

Karin had 2 sets of wings. Her usual black demon wings, part and parcel of her demon form; and her pink feather wings: inspired by her father's coat and created using her shapeshifting ability. Her feathered wings weren't meant for combat, merely meant for travelling purposes.

"If you win, I'll tell you his name. But if I win, you have to bring me to the casino!"

"Deal."

"Baby 5, are you sure you want to race against Karin?"

"Let's go Buffalo! We can't lose!"

"Then, GO!" Karin said as her wings pushed her off the ground and high into the sky. Baby 5 stood on Buffalo's back as he flew into the air using his Guru Guru no Mi ability. As Karin flapped her wings, a strong gust of wind shook the surroundings. Some of the smaller toys were blown off their feet and the humans clutched onto their loose clothes.

"Too slow!" She flew circles around Buffalo before flying towards the palace. "I bet I can reach the palace with my eyes closed!" She flew backwards, still looking at Buffalo and Baby 5.

"Look out!" Buffalo warned her.

**Crash!**

Karin hit something. She expected the stone walls of the palace, but she landed in something soft…and sticky. "Eeewww… It's so sticky."

She landed on Trébol, who happened to be walking just outside of the palace with Sugar. It kinda felt more of 'in' Trébol rather than 'on' Trébol though.

"Behehehe. Ne Karin, what are you doing? Doffy wouldn't like you getting hurt!"

"I don't think I'll die from crashing into the stone walls, Trébol." She tried to stand but slipped on Trébol's slime. Trébol actively used his devil fruit powers, which sometimes irked Karin. Especially whenever she slips on it. She has yet to see something useful from the Beta Beta no Mi.

"Sugar, help me out will ya?"

Sugar continued eating her grapes.

"Good-for-nothing idiot! Drop dead!" She scolded Trébol.

"Shuddup, Brat!"

Buffalo and Baby 5 reached the palace.

"Hana hana!" An arm sprouted from the wall. However, Baby 5 touched the castle wall before Karin could put her palm on the wall. "I win this time!"

"That's not fair, Baby 5."

"Now tell me his name!"

"NEVER!"

Karin tried to move again, but slipped the second and third time. She tried to fly out, but Trébol's slime had damaged her feathered wings. They were clumped together. "Gah! Someone help clean me up. Baby 5!"

"Ah! Do you need me?"

"Yes please. Quickly!"

Karin's blonde hair was starting to turn back to red. Her wings were slowly folding. "No eww. I don't want to absorb the slime into my body! Please wash it off!"

Baby 5 wasn't able to completely remove everything. Karin covered her mouth as her hair turned from red to blue, then green, before returning to its usual red. Karin spat out something green before she collapsed. "Tissue rejection. I hate it whenever this happens."


	9. Corrida Coliseum

Chapter 8: Corrida Coliseum

17-year old Karin finally had the chance to participate in big event at the Corrida Coliseum. She always had the opportunity to fight, but this is her first big event.

People from other countries were coming to fight with the Donquixote Family to test their strength. Like all of the other members in Diamanté's army who fought in the Coliseum, she had 100% wins. She was allowed to show off her strength, provided she didn't destroy the place in the process.

"Going for another fight today, Love?" Doflamingo asked her as she tied up her hair into a ponytail. Karin always found it difficult to concentrate with her hair down. Being blinded was one of her fears. "Yup! I'm still fighting without using my abilities. Just kicking around."

"I've always liked your cute outfit. See you later, Love." Doflamingo said, never looking up from his desk.

Karin was hoping her parents could come and watch her. But Doflamingo was busy with his 'business' and Sally was overseas. Her mother often travels, but never leaves without Doflamingo's permission.

* * *

><p>Blonde hair tied back into a low side-ponytail with her fringe parted to her left. Her pale skin contrasted with the black and red Flamenco dress she wore. The dress reached her ankles, had white ruffles along the skirt and collar, and was loose enough to allow comfortable movement. The dress was half red and half black from the waist up and the colours swapped from the waist down, resembling a checker board. Her shoulders were exposed, slightly showing the Donquixote Jolly Roger on her left arm. Black heels clacked on the stone floor. A dark purple mask covered her eyes, emphasising her dark purple Glasgow smile lipstick.<p>

"Presenting a new representative of the Donquixote Family: Our new favourite, "Akumu Joker"!" The commentator announced. The whole coliseum cheered. "Akumu-chan joined the Donquixote Family 2 years ago and is a regular fighter. 100% wins so far! Will she be able to protect her title?"

The commentator announced some of the other big names in the ring, especially those who seemed to have a chance of winning.

"Heh. She's so small!" One of the competitors commented. Most of the other competitors were much bigger than her, much bigger than average humans in fact. There were about 40 people in the ring. Most of them had swords and large battle axes. Common weapons taken from the coliseum's armoury.

"A little girl like you, wearing such a frilly dress, can't possible defeat us!"

"You look like a clown dancer, girlie."

Karin didn't say anything but silently waited for the match to start. She hated it when people called her small. She wasn't as small as before. She's at least half of Doflamingo's height. That is bigger than most average humans already.

**Ding!**

The bell was struck, signalling the start of the match. 10 men ganged up on her, charging towards her with their swords and battle axes.

"_Carousel calcitrare_." Karin did a handstand and performed a 360° kick, efficiently kicking away her opponents. All had holes in their collar, blood seeped out from the fresh wounds.

**Clack clack clack.** Karin liked the sounds her heels made. She loved creating new rhythms to play while attacking. **Clack tap tap clack.** She raised a leg and kicked another opponent out of the ring and into the fighting fish tank. One opponent came running towards her. "Eat this!" A late fist came flying towards her. Karin not only stopped the blow with her leg, but also kicked her opponent away and into the ring.

"Ooooh! In less than 5 minutes, Akumu-chan has already knocked out 30 of her 39 opponents!" The commentator was getting excited. "Oh what's this? One of the challengers wants her to a sword duel!

"

Karin picked up the sword dropped by one of her previous opponents. She wouldn't call herself proficient in sword-fighting but she did know how to fight using a sword. Diamanté taught her. But until she can actually beat him in a sword fight, she can't call herself "good enough".

"You seem to be having a hard time." Her challenger teased her.

Only the fast clicking of heels could be heard as Karin danced past her opponents. She made it past them. "_Buleria Al Golphe._" All her opponents were cut, spraying blood all over the floor as they collapsed.

"You have just witnessed Akumu Joker's signature move: Buleria Al Golphe!" The commentator informed the audience. "It's too fast for us to see, but what just happened is that Akumu-chan has literally danced through her opponents with her sword! And if you look at the ring, you can see a lovely rose, painted using the blood of her opponents!"

The audience cheered.

"Everyone except Akumu-chan has been KO. The winner of Block A is Akumu Joker!" Karin bowed before leaving the ring.


	10. Don't touch my pistol

Chapter 9: Don't touch my pistol

18-year old Karin analysed the bounty posters she was given. The highest rank was of 100 million, which is rather weak for a pirate in the New World. But bounties aren't the best way to judge a pirate's strength. Her own bounty is currently 100 million, which doesn't really define her true strength.

Karin wears a purple-and-white striped hoodie with long black pants and black heeled boots. Her sleeves were rolled up to the elbow joint.

* * *

><p>The Marines aren't aware of her relation with Donquixote Doflamingo and the Donquixote Family. In the eyes of the World Government and the Marines, she's just another rookie pirate.<p>

Karin flipped through the stack of posters again. Her stack was pathetic. None of them were at least 100 million.  
>"These people won't make it to the New World. They won't last long." She sighed again. "They probably aren't very delicious either. Hmm, I wonder what Eustass would taste like. <strong>No, stop.<strong>" Karin stopped her thoughts. Would she ever eat Kid? She heard stories of demons who "loved" humans so much that they ate them. Her mother once told her that sometimes she would feel like eating Doflamingo too, but their contract prevents her from doing so.  
>A contract does sound sensible, but she's not a full-fledged demon. Who knows what could happen. There could be side-effects. Karin wasn't very interested in being a slave for the rest of her life either.<p>

* * *

><p>Karin was currently in Paradise, particularly in a bar on one of the islands before Sabaody Archipelago. Her current mission is to hunt bounties. She's left with just the 100 million man.<p>

"I can't believe a kid like you has a bounty as high as mine, _Akumu Joker_. Say, what's your real name, sweetie?" Karin looked up at the man, disgusted. It was her target. "I don't have to tell anything to someone like you."  
>He was pretty bold, to come to her like this. His hand was on the table, invading her personal space. Her favourite gun was on the table. Any closer, and he would touch her gun.<p>

The gun used to be one of Gladius' pistols. He gave it to her after one of their missions, and she gave the pistol a steampunk theme. To her, it was not only a weapon, but also a treasure from Gladius. She won't tolerate strangers touching it.

"Hey, you're getting too close. Don't touch my gun." Karin took a sip of the plum wine she had. Karin loved sweet and sour things.

The pirate looked at her weapon. Underneath it was his bounty poster. "This gun looks more like an antique than a weapon. But since you are after my head, I guess I gotta kill you first." He picked up her gun and aimed it at her forehead.

In a blink of an eye, the pirate was sent flying to the opposite side of the bar, crashing into the wall. The customers in the bar ran out. Leaving only Karin, the pirate, his crew, the bartender and several curious onlookers in the bar.

Karin was up on her feet, her right leg high up in the air in her usual kicking position.

The pirate stood up. "What the hell?!" He aimed the gun at her. He shot three bullets.

Karin dodged all three bullets with no apparent effort. "I don't tolerate strangers touching my pistol. It's my treasure. I would rather take you outside so that people here would have lesser mess to clear, but I think you need your lesson here and now."

She raised her leg and hooked it on his left shoulder. She hardened the back of her foot before raising her leg it a little higher before sending it down with force. The man's left arm, from the shoulder joint onwards, was sliced clean off. Blood sprayed the floor as the man screamed in agony. Some of the other customers ran out in fear and horror.

The pirate shot Karin. Karin hissed as she pulled the bullet out of her body.

"Bastard. You dare to touch my gun and then shoot me with it! **Escobilla**." Karin did a quick brushing movement with her foot, slicing the man's right leg off. He dropped her gun.

"Did you just throw my gun?!"  
>"Wait, wait! I'm sorry!" The pirate tried to defend himself.<br>"**Talón**!" Karin kicked the man down towards the ground, creating a deep hole in the floor.  
>She picked up her gun, wiped it with a cloth, and hooked it to her belt, next to her drawstring bag.<p>

"Dammit, I was supposed to bring him back alive. Oh well."

After she exited the bar, she was surrounded by Marines. "Stop, "Akumu Joker"! Don't resist capture!" The Marines aimed their rifles at her.

"Get out of my way. I am not interested in Marine meals today."

They fired their bullets. Karin dodged most of them. Some grazed her arms.  
>"<strong>Carousel calcitrare<strong>." She sent the surrounding Marines flying with one kick.

"This is too slow. **Nightmare**." Purple ghosts formed from her hands and flew through the Marines. Their eyes turned purple as they screamed in fear. They started shooting at one another.

"What's happening? Why are the Marines shooting each other?" A passer-by asked.  
>"It's Akumu Joker's signature move: <em>Nightmare<em>! The Marines are blinded by their fears and they fight one another in the confusion." Someone explained.

"**Buleria Al Golphe**." Karin danced through the marines. Only tapping and the fearful screams of the marines could be heard. After she made it pass all the marines, they collapsed to the ground. Blood stained the floor in a rose pattern. All the Marines were dead.

Another group of Marines chased after her. She ran towards one of the doors of the buildings. "**Door**: Dressrosa." She entered the door and closed it behind her.

When the marines opened the door, they found an empty storage. _Akumu Joker_ had vanished.

Akumu Joker, a sadistic and unpredictable nightmare who, as mysteriously as she appears, disappears without a trace.


	11. Looking back

Chapter 10: Looking back

"Nya, I didn't know you kept your own bounty posters, Karin-sama."  
>"I don't, Sapphire. My parents do. They have a whole photo album of my first 4 years too. The only other memories they had would be the newspaper articles related to me and of course, my bounty poster."<p>

"Nyan. Look, it's your first poster. We were 8 then. This was the Marine incident back in the South Blue right?"  
>"Yeah. It's a wonder how Marines manage to take these photos."<p>

19-year old Karin analysed her first bounty poster. The photo was of her wearing ragged clothing, covered in the blood of the bounty hunters when she was 8 years old, just before she and Sapphire was beaten up by the Marine captain and thrown into a cell.

**Wanted Dead or Alive**  
>"Akumu Joker"<br>B10 million

Karin flipped to the next page of the album. The second bounty poster was an updated one. "This one looks like when I was 13. When we were still working with Sir Crocodile in Baroque Works. I slipped up during one mission, and almost got caught by Marines. Killing them was a mistake, I should have destroyed them completely."

The second bounty poster had a newspaper article attached on the next page.

**Bounty: B50 million**

"**Akumu Joker causes destruction in another town again!**"

"That was totally not my fault. The marines destroyed the town while trying to shoot me. So not my fault."

"Ah, there was also another slip up during one of the Family missions too! Your bounty shot up to 300 million last year. Nyan."

Karin flipped to the next page again.  
>The new photo was of her in her causal attire (her purple and white striped hoodie, black pants and boots), smiling in a sadistic manner while firing her steampunk-designed pistol towards the photographer. Another newspaper article was attached.<p>

**Bounty: 300 million**

"**Akumu Joker destroys a marine base and cannibalises on marine!**"

"I was careless. But at least there's no evidence, so it's easy to dismiss it as a false rumour."

"Gladius-sama was especially furious! But at least the marines still aren't able to link you with the Family or demons. Nyahahaha."

* * *

><p>Karin flipped to the next page. The next few pages had moments she enjoyed with the Family.<p>

"Oh, I remember this one!" Sapphire pointed at a Family portrait. The photo was of the Family members having dinner together. It was taken during her _Quinceañera_, the celebration of her fifteen birthday.

Karin touched her cheek, thinking back of the past. She enjoyed her celebration. There was lots of dancing and delicious food. The party started with her dancing with her father, followed by dancing with the other Family members. She especially remembered dancing with Gladius. Gladius even gave her a k-

"Tell me about this photo." Sapphire pointed at one of the earlier photos.

Karin froze in embarrassment.

The photo was a 3-year old her struggling to get out of a swimming pool. The picture came with the caption: "Karin's first swimming lesson (3)" with a small side note: "Karin doesn't seem to like cold water"

Doflamingo, Pica, Trébol, Lao G and Jora in the background sitting on the beach chairs. Doflamingo sitting under the shade with a drink; Pica, Trébol, Lao G and Jora were playing cards.

Sally, Diamante, Machvise, Señor Pink, Gladius, Buffalo, Baby 5 and Karin were in the pool.  
>Sally was trying to calm Karin as Señor Pink and Gladius tried to pull her back into the pool. Machvise, Buffalo and Baby 5 were splashing water at one another. Karin had her upper body out of the pool, on the ledge, the lower half was in the pool, Señor Pink and Gladius holding on to each of Karin's ankles.<p>

Karin remembered the first time she was taught how to swim. Learning how to swim is a must, especially for non-devil fruit users. Karin was excited to go into the pool at first. But, being overly cautious, she tested the water with her toe, deemed it to be too cold, and refused to go in.

* * *

><p>The Donquixote Pirates were having a break at a Summer Island's Holiday Resort. It was warm, with an occasional strong wind or occasional light rain. But normal weather would include a bright and warm sun with a cool breeze.<p>

"Come back in, Karin." Gladius tugged at the 3-year old's ankle.  
>Said child shudders as she shakes her head violently.<br>"You need to learn how to swim, Karin. You won't be able to learn unless you try. Come over now, before I lose my temper."  
>Said child refused to budge, undeterred by the threat. "I can swim in the floor and up the walls, like Señor."<p>

"Come over, brat. You need to be able to swim in actual water. You know, if you stay long enough in the water, you will eventually feel warm." Señor Pink splashes a handful of water at the shivering child with his free hand.

Karin hissed as the water wets her. "I don't like the water." Karin pouts at them. Gladius and Señor Pink removed Karin's hands from the ledge.

"Nooooooo!" Karin threw a big fuss as she tried to scramble out of Señor Pink's grasp.  
>"Enough, Love!" Sally scolded. Karin shivered in her captor's embrace. Karin was slowly dipped into the water. Gladius and Sally swims over. After touching his hand, Karin learned his swimming ability. Karin could now swim in water and even managed to swim on her own. She floated at the surface for awhile. She stared at the water before submerging herself in the water. She resurfaced again, and tried submerging herself at different levels. First, until her chin. Then her mouth, then her nose. She submerged herself until eye level, resembling a frog.<p>

"Try swimming towards me, Karin." Gladius opened his arms. Karin paddled towards him.

"I got ya. Stop splashing water into my face." Gladius caught her and used his knee to support her.

* * *

><p>"Karin-sama, do you think Captain Kid and Killer-aniki are still looking for us?" Sapphire burst Karin's thought bubble.<p>

"Of course they are! In fact, they are on their way to Sabaody Archipelago." Karin exclaimed. " I have been keeping track of a lot of the events going around. The Kid Pirates have been causing a lot of trouble in Paradise. Other rookies include _"Straw Hat"_ Luffy, _"The Magician"_ Basil Hawkins, _"Red Flag"_ X Drake, "_Surgeon of Death"_ Trafalgar Law. These names have been decorating the newspapers for some time now. Look at these! They look like they're having so much fun!" Karin pointed out the pictures of the Kid Pirates massacring a town.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid and 'Massacre Soldier' have once again destroyed another town." Karin read off from the paper.

"Lady Dulcinea and Master Donquixote are already aware of your plans to leave right?"

"Mother said not to use her real name!"

"My apologies, nyan."

"Anyway, let's go. We might me able to meet them!"

Karin straightened her purple and white striped hoodie and black pants. She wore her black heeled boots and tightened her beige drawstring bag on her belt. A habit she did whenever she was preparing to do something she should not be doing.

Sapphire changed out of her light blue kimono into a simple blue dress that reached her feet. Her white-silver hair reached her shoulders.

"Door: Sabaody Archipelago"


End file.
